


Lucifer Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, SPN Imagines, Sex, Smut, spn headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader, Lucifer/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. How They Kiss You

_Luci’s kisses are rough, pulling you close to him, or pushing you against a wall._


	2. Dating Lucifer

  * Being protective over you.
  * The Winchesters trying to break you’s up.
  * Him trying to kill your friends.
  * Rough sex.
  * Some sort of kink.
  * Getting kidnapped.
  * Angels /demons trying to kill you.
  * Heavy make out sessions.
  * Rough kissing.
  * You turning bad.
  * Kinky sex.
  * Taking your innocents (what’s left of it).
  * Hair tugging.
  * Oral sex.
  * Rough kinky sex.
  * Him being jealous when people flirt with you.
  * Him being possessive of you.
  * Rough kinky sex.
  * More rough sex.




	3. Birthday Headcanon

  * _Lucifer taking you to the place you dream of traveling._
  * _Having a romantic lunch and dinner at a fancy restaurant._
  * _Having rough sex._




End file.
